


Prompted

by jjonesin4



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Western, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Married Couple, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Pining, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Spanking, Werewolf Jughead Jones, Workplace Relationship, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonesin4/pseuds/jjonesin4
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics from Tumblr prompts, requests, and challenges
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Songfic Request- Must Be Doing Something Right, Billy Currington

**Author's Note:**

> I will tag "SMUT" and "ANGST" at the beginning of the chapter when necessary.

_**TAG: SMUT** _

* * *

Betty has hit a wall in her investigation. Her mind is spinning and she is fighting the urge to simply give up and hide under the covers in the very inviting adjacent bedroom for the rest of her life. She tells herself that she just needs to take a breath and refocus. 

She gets up from her desk in their little home office to go to the kitchen. Betty doesn’t know if she wants tea, coffee, water, a snack, or some combination of these items. The options are overwhelming and she quickly stomps back to the office. 

She paces as she looks at what Jughead and her still call her “murder board” even when she’s doing general P.I. work that has nothing to do with murder. The scraps of paper, photos, and string all jumble together after about 2 minutes of concentrated staring, so Betty stomps back to the kitchen.

She still can’t decide what her body needs in the kitchen to be able to move forward in her investigation, so she fills a glass with water from the pitcher in the fridge and goes back to the office in a huff. 

Jughead is on the living room couch with a book on his chest watching his wife trudge between the kitchen and office. He’s been hearing frustrated groans and sighs all night and can’t help but think how cute she is when she’s all wound up. 

He knows that Betty needs to completely take her mind off of whatever she is working on in order to make any progress. The good husband he is, Jughead is happy to volunteer to unwind her.

He places an old movie ticket stub in his book to keep his place, sets the book on the coffee table, and makes his way to their shared office space. He finds Betty pacing and tightening her ponytail in front of her murder board.

“Find any leads in the kitchen, Betts?” he inquires with a playful lilt to his voice. 

“Very funny, Jug. Don’t knock my process,” Betty snaps back.

“I would never,” Jughead coos as he makes his way to stand directly behind her. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Juggie. I didn’t mean to snap. I am actually happy to see you,” Betty mumbles as she leans back into the strong chest of her husband. 

“You could have fooled me,” Jughead responds with a chuckle.

“Well, they say that a woman is a mystery, Juggie,” Betty quips back.

Jughead nuzzles his nose into her neck and hums, “Mmmm, my favorite genre.” 

Betty tilts her head up and gives a soft sigh of contentment. She can feel herself melting into their embrace and cheekily asks, “So is Sherlock Jones on the case?”

Instead of the small laugh and peck to the crown of her head that she was expecting, Jughead wraps his arms around her body, pulls her impossibly close, and gives her ear a little nip. “You’re an enigma, Cooper, but I know how to read your clues,” he whispers in a sinfully sexy voice.

“Is that so?” Betty responds breathily, “Prove it.”

She feels him smile into her neck as his hands trail down her sides and start to bunch up the skirt of her dress. Her body starts to buzz with anticipation and she presses her ass out to feel the bulge in his jeans. 

He pulls the dress over her head leaving her in just a pair of sheer, pale pink panties and responds, “Only if I get to show my work.”

Jughead trails the tip of his index finger down her spine and says, “If my voice gets low and husky...like this...I can make you shiver.” As if on cue, Betty feels a shiver ripple down her spine.

Betty looks behind her flirtatiously and says, “I could just be cold. I am basically naked after all.” She’s biting her lower lip and having a hard time keeping her gaze at his gorgeous blue eyes that are now almost completely black with need. 

He grabs her hips, pulls her ass back into him, and plants a lusty kiss on her lips. She opens her mouth to deepen the kiss even in this somewhat awkward angle, but he pulls away and presses his forehead to hers. 

“When you want me to kiss you, you bite your lower lip gently and look at my lips,” he says as he peppers little kisses down her neck and shoulders. Her breath hitches and she arches her back.

Jughead’s hands trail up her sides slowly as he says, “You arch your back when your nipples need attention.” She can’t deny that he is observant. Her rosy nipples are pebbled and aching to be touched. She thinks she might go insane if the fingers slowly moving their way up her body don’t find their destination soon. 

His hands ghost over her heavy breasts and then move up to feather touches over her collarbone and shoulders. Betty’s head falls back onto his shoulder and lets out a breathy whine. Jughead is far too good at building her body up and he is definitely far too clothed. 

She tries to spin around so that they can be face-to-face, but Jughead stills her movement by placing a hot kiss to her neck and whispering,”Patience, baby. Remember, you told me to prove it.”

Jughead stands straight, brings his hands to the back of her shoulders and pushes down so she is bending at the waist with her elbows planted on her perpetually neat desk. 

He takes a moment to appreciate the fantastic view and run his fingers over the expanse of the soft, pale skin of her fully exposed back. He spots a miniscule shake of her head and a wolfish grin comes over his face.

Jughead twirls her ponytail around his finger and bends down so the front of his body is pressed against Betty’s back. He takes the elastic band out of her hair and lightly scratches the fingers of both hands to fluff out her golden locks. He feels that small shake under his hands and bunches up some hair with his right hand as his left hand trails back to her hip. 

He says in a husky voice, “When you shake your head I know you want me to pull your hair,” and proceeds to give a light tug. He continues, “You’re going to sharply inhale when I get the right pressure.”

Jughead pulls the handful of hair just hard enough and Betty sucks in a breath exactly like he predicted. She then presses back into him and gives a little wiggle of her hips. 

She can hear his smug laugh as she feels his large hand heavily move from her head, down her back and land on the right cheek of her barely covered ass. His left hand continues to squeeze her left hip. She hopes that her body will be littered with bruises from him by tomorrow. 

His right hand starts to kneed her cheek through the flimsy material. He pulls down the top of her underwear so just the right side of her bouncy ass is naked. 

“I know you want me to spank you when you wiggle those hips like that,” he says as he lands a satisfying smack that immediately blooms pink on her porcelain skin. 

“Mmmmmm, Juggie,” Betty keens. 

At that Jughead pulls her upright and spins her around to attack her lips. Without breaking the wet kiss, she moves her hands down to the hem of his shirt and he smiles into their kiss as he takes her cue and yanks his shirt off. 

Before Betty can reconnect their mouths Jughead takes a step back and looks down at his deliciously disheveled wife. 

Her hair looks like a wild, blonde mane. Her brilliant, green eyes are glazed over and almost black with desire. Her chest is heaving with splotches of bright pink burning all the up to her cheeks. Her lips are swollen from his kisses. Fuck, she’s beautiful. Jughead can’t help but wonder what he did to earn a love like this.

The air between them is thick and charged with an invisible electricity. Jughead steps back so that the peaks of Betty’s chest move up and down on his bare skin as she pants. He pushes her chin up with his finger so that she’s looking into his stormy eyes. 

“I know I must be doing something right when you say my name,” he says, voice cracking. “Let’s see if I can make you beg.”

  
  



	2. Halloween Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That skeleton said he’d get your number for me, but he didn’t have the guts, so here I am!”

It’s been a hellish journey from Riverdale to Lodge LaPlaya, the Cancun beach resort where Archie is booked to perform for the last week of October. Jughead regrets agreeing to join him after the full day of travel. His body is sore from cramming his long limbs into airplane seats and shuttle vans. Moreover, his patience is on edge after 15 hours of sitting next to his best friend while the redhead joyously bounced and hummed to whatever music blared through his airpods. 

  
  


Jughead quickly drops his bag in their shared room, grabs his key card, and goes to the bar he previously spotted downstairs. He’s not a big drinker, but he just needs some space from Archie after so much forced together time. 

  
  


He takes a seat at the empty bar and inhales deeply, finally enjoying his solitude. He observes the ornate decorations surrounding him and remembers from some far corner of his brain that it is close to dia de los muertos, the Day of the Dead. The bar is filled with colorful flowers and there’s a life-size set of skeleton statues in the corner of the bar that he didn’t notice upon entering. 

  
  


He is studying the painted outfits of the statues when he senses movement from who he assumes is the bartender. His attention is finally pulled away from the decorations when he hears a decidedly feminine voice with an American accent say,  “That skeleton said he'd get your number for me, but he didn't have the guts, so here I am!”

  
  


Jughead snaps his head to the person now seated to his right just in time to catch the flash of mischief in her eyes. She giggles to herself and a pink blush crawls up her neck and onto the very pinchable apples of her cheeks. Confusion washes over Jughead. Why would his initial reaction to a gorgeous stranger be to pinch her full, pink cheeks? 

  
  


Then it dawns on him that nobody else is at the bar, meaning that this adorable goddess in jean shorts and a loose, white top just sheer enough to show her yellow bikini top off is in fact talking to him. 

Wait, no, she’s not just talking to him, she is actively hitting on him with possibly the lamest opening he’s ever heard. 

  
  


Jughead is thankfully able to come to this realization and respond, “Did you just make yourself laugh at your own cheesy pick-up line?” 

  
  


“Well, somebody has to! It was a great line that deserved at least a chuckle,” she defended as she absentmindedly twirled her finger through the end of her bouncy, blonde ponytail.

  
  


The movement is distracting but Jughead tries to keep his head in the game and not space out thinking of what it would feel like to take out her ponytail and run his own fingers through her beachy waves. 

  
  


“I should make it up to you. Would you like tequila or,” he pauses as he surveys the shelves filled with various bottles of the same liquor, “how about tequila?”

  
  


“Easy there,  _ papi _ ,” she responds with a flirtatious giggle, “it’s a little early for me to start shooting tequila.” She turns to the handsome man in a tight, black tee shirt now wiping down the unoccupied side of the bar and says, “ _ dos cervezas por favor _ .”

  
  


She blushes heavily and looks down at her sparkling white Keds after squeaking out the few Spanish words she has picked up from spending time with Veronica. 

  
  


The combination of playful confidence and shyness has Jughead reeling. He’s not typically one to talk to girls at bars, or anywhere for that matter, but there’s something different about this girl. In a horrifying moment he thinks to himself,  _ what would Archie Andrews do? _

  
  


Without overthinking for once, he leans in so close that his breath ghosts the shell of her ear and he takes a moment to appreciate the shiver that runs through her body. His voice unintentionally takes on a low, husky quality as he says, “You can call me daddy anytime, but my name is Jughead.” 

  
  


His heart starts to race when he sees her close her eyes and bite down on her lower lip.  _ Fuck.  _ Jughead can’t believe he just said that. He can only plea temporary possession by dudebro. He’s expecting her to throw a drink at him. He would deserve it after that cringeworthy remark. He also can’t stop looking at her perfectly full lips and wonder if they feel as soft as they look.  _ What is wrong with you? _

  
  


Before he can start to mentally unpack that very loaded question, he feels her nuzzle a bit into him to bump her forehead against his before pulling back slightly. 

  
  


She mercifully gives a small, breathy laugh that Jughead immediately adds to the top of his list of favorite sounds and says, “I’ll start by calling you Juggie and see where that leads.” 

  
  


The pair stare at each other while breathing the same air as if in some kind of trance until the bartender loudly slams two cold beers between them. The moment ruined, Jughead slides a beer to her and brings the other bottle to his lips giving them both time to compose themselves. 

  
  


“I’m Betty, by the way, thank you for asking,” she says with a smirk. She then clinks her bottle to his and takes a drink of her own.

  
  


Jughead swallows hard and says, “Well, Betts, it’s nice to meet you. Are you staying here at the resort as well?”

  
  


“Are you asking for my room number already? How forward,” she teases.

  
  


“Well, that wasn’t my intention, but…” Betty gives him a playful push to the chest before he can finish that sentence. 

  
  


“I was just joking, Juggie, and you know it!”

  
  


“For the record, I was not,” he quips back as he dares to circle his fingertip on the inside of her forearm that was resting on the bar. He is delighted when she lets out an uncontrolled laugh and jerks her arm away from the bar. 

  
  


“Someone is ticklish,” he exclaims as his eyes light up with mischief. 

  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says with a shrug. “Now, how long did you say you were staying?”

  
  


“You’re trying to distract me. We were not discussing the fact that I got in today and will be here for a whole week because I’m terrified that you will tell me that you’re on your way to the airport to leave me with my idiot best friend who made me go on this vacation in the first place,” he responds.

  
  


“Then I wouldn’t tell you that I’m also here for the week with my best friend,” she replies cheekily.

  
  


“So, you were saying about that room number…”

  
  


Jughead is interrupted by the sudden appearance of a short woman about their age that looks straight out of an old Hollywood film with raven hair, purple painted lips, large black sunglasses, heels, and a flowing black cover-up. She grabs Betty by the elbow and hauls her towards where he thinks is the direction of the beach while stating in a demanding voice, “B! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Our private cabana is ready. Let’s go!”

  
  


Before Jughead can fully feel the dread of losing her company, Betty yanks her arm away from her friend and scurrys back to the bar where he is still seated. She tip-toes behind him and grabs his shoulders so her lips are right by his ear. 

  
  


“Come find me later, Juggie,” she says before giving his cheek a quick peck and quickly running after her friend.

  
  


Jughead is alone again and plays with the drops of condensation on the bottle of Betty’s abandoned beer bottle. He smiles to himself and thinks that this vacation is already worth the trip. 

  
  



	3. Halloween Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If I were a zombie, I’d literally give you my hand in marriage”

“If you got bit in a zombie apocalypse situation, I would just let you bite me. It just wouldn’t be worth the fight to survive without you. Especially if you left me with the likes of survivors like Cheryl,” Jughead says with a cheesy grin. 

  
  


“Aww, Jug, that’s morbidly romantic,” Betty teases. 

  
  


The tops of Jughead’s ears flush pink beneath his signature crown-shaped beanie as he snuggles his head into the space between Betty’s shoulder and chin. 

  
  


Jughead is convinced that nowhere in the universe could be as comfortable as snuggling with Betty. She’s so soft and warm. She smells so good. He imagines that this is what home feels like. 

  
  


“Well, I mean, that’s kind of our thing, right? Morbidly romantic?” he says as he plants soft kisses to her neck.

  
  


Betty stretches her chin towards the ceiling to give him better access and gives an appreciative hum. 

  
  


As Jughead continues to nuzzle and kiss the pale column of her neck, she lets out a little giggle and blurts out, “Oh, Juggie,  **if I were a zombie, I’d literally give you my hand in marriage.** ”

  
  


Jughead stills at that. 

  
  


Betty freezes and a wave of panic engulfs her as she realizes what just came out of her mouth. They’ve never talked about marriage. Neither of them has ever even joked about it. 

  
  


What if she went too far? What if she scared him? Jughead has a mountain of family issues and Betty would hate to unknowingly trigger anything. 

  
  


Jughead can feel Betty’s entire body tense and can basically hear her mind whirring. She can’t see the soft smile that washes over Jughead’s face from this angle. 

He sits up so that he can look at Betty’s face. She’s frozen to her seat on the couch and looks a bit like a wild animal that has been cornered. 

  
  


Jughead scooches in so there’s barely any space between them. He moves his hand up to her neck and rubs his thumbs on her cheekbone in what he hopes is a soothing gesture. 

  
  


He gives his nervous girlfriend a warm look and says, “Well, Betts, I would be honored to literally take your zombie hand if given the post-apocalyptic opportunity.” He does his best to keep his voice lighthearted, but it comes out sincere. 

  
  


Betty gives a breathy laugh that releases all the tension tightly wound throughout her body. She relaxes her head into his hand and the corners of her mouth turn up at the sides in a soft smile. 

  
  


Jughead then closes the space between them and kisses her smiling lips. Betty melts into the kiss and thinks that this is what her forever feels like. 

  
  



	4. March 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the March Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge I kept to the exact 100 word count. It was a fun distraction from the world falling apart.

**Prompt: Oops**

Jughead is trying desperately to focus on his latest investigative piece and NOT the blonde goddess disguised as his new editor walking down the hallway towards his cubicle. His gaze shifts from the murder board to the vision of Betty Cooper elegantly swaying her hips with each step. Her supple curves wrapped in a tight pencil skirt and an even tighter sweater. 

Jughead pushes a pile of papers with his elbow so they rain down from his desk as Betty approaches. 

“Oops,” he says confidently as he bends down. Never breaking eye contact.

“Oops?,” she inquires with an arched eyebrow. 

  
  



	5. March 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tickling

**Prompt: Tickling**

Their investigation has them jammed in a broom closet with a flashlight. After 3 hours the electricity between them is stifling. For the first time Jughead feels that his crush may not be one sided. 

“I think it’s a bust,” he whispers. He feels a shiver run up Betty’s spine.

“Sorry, ticklish.”

He watches the flush creep up her neck to her ears and bloom on her cheeks.

“Betts, we both know that’s not true.”

Her breath hitches as he reaches for the door. She places her hand on his and twists to look at him.

“Juggie…,” she breathes, “...stay.”

  
  



	6. March 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The song "Dare You to Move"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the Walk to Remember soundtrack in middle school and this track really hit me in the pre-teen feels.

**Prompt: Dare You To Move**

“Who gave Veronica the AUX cord?” a disgruntled Jughead barks from the backseat.

“Seriously, Ronnie,” he continues, “it’s one thing to watch Nicolas Sparks movies. It’s another thing entirely to subject us to the goddamn soundtracks.”

“How do you know what movie this is from, Juggie?” Betty asks, amused.

“Yeah, Juggie,” Archie sing-songs as he looks over his shoulder and bats his eyes.

Jughead slouches down and grumbles, “I don’t.”

Betty gives an exaggerated pout to the brooding boy sharing the backseat with her as she unbuckles her seatbelt. 

“Well, Juggie?”

“Fine, Betts,” he acquiesces, “I dare you to move.”

  
  



	7. March 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Midnight at the Swimming Hole

**Prompt: Midnight at the Swimming Hole**

Betty is sitting at her desk inside the Blue and Gold office staring at a cryptic note that reads “midnight at the swimming hole” written in what looks like blood when she hears the old door creak open. 

“What’s you got there, Betts?”

“Um... I honestly don’t know. It was just sitting on my desk when I got here.”

Jughead walks behind her chair to read over her shoulder and raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“If this is some kind of sexy game you’re playing, I’m in. If it’s a real lead, then I’m disappointed, but also in,” he teases.

  
  



	8. March 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrong Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG: Swearing, Serpent Jughead, Dom Jughead/Sub Betty vibes

**Prompt: Wrong Turn**

“Yo! Head’s up. Looks like Northside Princess took a wrong turn,” Fangs says with a nod.

Sweet Pea makes a show of tugging his thumbs through his front belt loops and says, “No way. Blondie knows exactly where she can go for…” 

“Fuck off, Sweets. I’ll take care of this,” Jughead growls as he approaches the station wagon parked in front of the Wyrm.

He taps on the driver window and leans through as she rolls it down.

“A good girl like you shouldn’t be here,” he warns.

“And where should I be…” she pauses, “...sir?”

Tonight just got interesting.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a heathen *shrugs*


	9. March 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice Cream Flavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG: Language, Pining, Impure Thoughts

**Prompt: Ice Cream Flavor**

The realization hits him that Betty would taste like that strawberry cone and he forgets to breathe. 

_ What kind of fucking masochist agrees to get ice cream with their crush? _ Jughead chastises himself.

To know that if he were to kiss her right now,  _ really _ kiss her, the chocolate on his tongue would mix with the strawberry on hers. 

Their mouths would be sticky and smooth. 

Cold and hot. 

Firm and soft. 

In a very un-ladylike display, Betty flattens her tongue and swirls it around the pink dessert. He can’t take it. He throws his cone down and stops.

“...Juggie?” 

  
  



	10. March 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Words I Can't Say
> 
> TAG: ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG: ANGST

**Prompt: Words I Can’t Say**

“Then say it, Jughead,” Betty seethed. “I need to hear the fucking words from your mouth.” 

She kept fierce eye contact; daring him to blink.

“Say that you don’t love me enough to keep me,” she hisses.

“You have to cut  **all** ties with the gang,” he pleads.

“Don’t be a coward and hide behind my safety as an excuse,” she snarls as she widens her stance and places her hands on her hips.

“So say it, Jughead,” she whispers. “Say that you don’t love me to make it stick.”

“Betts…,” he chokes out, “those are words I can’t say.”

  
  



	11. May 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Buddy Cop  
> Prompt: Undercover Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in May there was a fun twist to the Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge where they gave us a prompt AND a genre. I did not stick to the 100 word limit of a technical "Drabble" and nobody was mad about it.

**Genre: Buddy Cop**

**Prompt: Undercover Lovers**

“What are you going to do, man?” Archie asks earnestly.

  
  


“What do you mean? It’s a case and I’m going to solve it,” Jughead scoffs at his longtime partner.

  
  


Archie tilts his chin down as he leans on the desk and crosses his arms giving his friend a look that says, “dude, come on,” in the unspoken language they’ve crafted through years of friendship and working together at the NYPD. 

  
  


Jughead sucks air through his nose in exasperation and lets it out dramatically through his mouth. “I’ve been undercover in hundreds of scenarios. What exactly is your concern this time?” he huffs. “What’s different?”

  
  


“Jug, seriously, I know you like to joke about my detective skills, but I’m a little hurt if you actually believe that I haven’t figured out that you’ve had it bad for Cooper for years,” Archie states almost too matter-of-factly. “Now you’re being paired with her in an undercover assignment where you have to convince a terrifying drug lord that you’re a criminal power couple.”

  
  


“Arch, we’re colleagues. That’s it. We will work together to get the job done like professionals.”

  
  


“Jughead, you more than anyone knows how unprofessional things get undercover. Think about it, man. You’re going to have to kiss and touch like two hormonal teenagers to make it convincing,” Archie says. “Are you going to be able to keep your head in the game when she’s nibbling on your neck?”

  
  


Jughead swallows hard to keep his mind from thinking of how good it would feel for Betty’s teeth to ghost over his neck and manages to hide his lust with frustration towards his annoyingly correct best friend. 

  
  


“Archie, that’s weirdly specific,” Jughead says with sarcastic disgust. “I’m going to forget that you are conjuring up sexual scenarios for me and you’re going to shut the hell up about it.”

  
  


Archie rolls his eyes and gives Jughead a friendly push on the shoulder. 

  
  


“Really, Arch, you have nothing to worry about. You can trust me to not lose my mind over a blonde pretending to like me,” Jughead says with a smirk. “I mean I’ve learned from your mistakes. Do I have to bring up the mafia princess you fell for last year on assignment?”

  
  


Archie sighs loudly and fake punches his partner’s arm. “Dude, come on. That was one time!”

  
  


“Dude, come on. I was the best man at your wedding with that one-time slip up!” Jughead jokes. 

  
  


Archie laughs good heartedly and pushes his hands through his flaming red hair. His mood shifts as he looks hard into the bright blue eyes of his best friend. “Jug, I know how dangerous it can be when you catch feelings on the job. I need you to be careful.”

  
  


Jughead stills and nods his head seriously. “I get it,” he says, holding eye contact with Archie to prove his truthfulness. “Like I said, you have nothing to worry about.” 

  
  


That was the first time he lied to Archie. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this would make a fun multi chapter at some point :)


	12. May 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Supernatural  
> Prompt: Feral
> 
> TAG: SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG: SMUT, SUPERNATURAL SMUT, ABO vibes (but not really because Jug is an actual werewolf)

**Genre: Supernatural**

**Prompt: Feral**

Betty’s tinkling laughter bounces off of the archaic desktop computers in the empty building of the Riverdale Register. It’s dark save for the glow of the screen. It’s not breaking and entering if your family owns the newspaper, right?

  
  


“You know I don’t like that,” Jughead chastises. 

  
  


“Why? It’s an accurate description,” Betty teases. “Have you ever seen yourself as a wolf?” 

  
  


“You make me sound like some stray dog,” he huffs. “I’m not some wild animal. I’m the leader of a well respected pack. I also have my human side with a home and a name.”

  
  


“I didn’t realize you were so domesticated. Do you have a collar with your name and everything,” she says with a quirk of her eyebrow, “Alpha.”

  
  


Jughead tries to ease the surge of adrenaline pulsing in his veins upon hearing that word in that faux innocent voice paired with those big, green eyes filled with playful lust. 

  
  


“Stop,” he commands with a literal growl.

  
  


She’s definitely not going to stop.

  
  


Betty sees his body tense and his eyes dangerously flash gold. Never one to heed warnings, she decides instead to close the gap between them so she can reach up and weave her fingers in his thick, black hair. His beanie falls to the desk he’s leaning on and his eyes close at how  **good** it feels. 

  
  


“Stop what?” she whispers coquettishly with her body pressed up against his and her nails scratching his scalp just the way he likes. 

  
  


Jughead’s grip on the desk is so tight he just might break it. He makes the mistake of opening his eyes to the sight of Betty biting down on her plump lower lip and looking up at him expectantly. 

  
  


“Or would you prefer me in a collar,” she goads. “Hummm, Alpha?”

  
  


Jughead’s resolve breaks. Fast. In an instant his fangs pop through, eyes turn hungry, and he can feel the itch under his fingertips for his claws to come out. Before his brain can catch up to his actions, Jughead hauls Betty into the nearest wall with his hands on either side of her head, caging her into place. 

  
  


Betty nuzzles into his neck and tilts her head upwards. “See, Juggie,” she whispers seductively. “ _ Feral. _ ”

  
  



	13. May 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romantic Comedy  
> Prompt: Floral Arrangement

**Genre: Romantic Comedy**

**Prompt: Floral Arrangement**

Veronica Lodge has never had an issue getting dates. On the contrary, she naturally receives attention from the most attractive men and women in every room she struts into. For any mere mortal this would be a dream, but Veronica Lodge craves a challenge. She has been taught from a very young age that without risk there can be no satisfying reward. 

  
  


Naturally, Veronica’s interest piques when she hears about the new dating app called  _ Double Date Roulette _ that matches the user and their best friend with a blind double date and makes a reservation for four at a new hot spot in the city. The app only provides the first initial of the first names of the bilnd dates, day, time, and location. No compatibility tests, perfect match algorithms, or endless pre-date chats.  _ Talk about risk! _

  
  


Now she just needs to convince her best friend/roommate to take a night away from editing morbid true crime books. 

  
  


Betty arrives home from the publishing house early since her last meeting rescheduled. She should be happy to miss the standard rush hour commute, but she is disappointed that she wasn’t able to meet the author of the genius manuscript she devoured last night. 

  
  


Upon entering, Betty sees a gorgeous arrangement of yellow and red roses on their kitchen island, a bottle chilling in an ice bucket with two glasses, and a box of cupcakes from Magnolia Bakery. She knows immediately that Veronica must be up to something.

  
  


“V? Are you here?” Betty calls down the hall of their penthouse in Lodge Tower. 

  
  


“Bettykins! I’m so excited that you’re home! May I interest you in a cupcake? Perhaps a glass of Champagne?” Veronica asks in delight as she opens the bottle before hearing Betty’s response.

  
  


“May I ask what we’re celebrating?” Betty inquires as she takes the offered Champagne flute suspiciously.

  
  


“My dearest B, we are celebrating our perpetual support of each other. A toast to our friendship and a lifetime of adventures ahead!” Veronica says with a clink of the glass.

  
  


“I have a feeling that one of those adventures is happening tonight,” Betty says after a sip.

  
  


“Now that you mention it, I may have scheduled a blind double date on that new roulette app,” Veronica says with an excited waggle of her eyebrows. 

  
  


“V, this is crazy even for you. Who would leave their love life up to fate?” Betty asks incredulously.

  
  


“Please, Bettykins,” Veronica pleads. “You love a good mystery!”

  
  


“Fine, but have Andre do his creepy security thing so this doesn’t turn into a true crime story,” Betty acquiesces. 

  
  


Veronica squeals with joy as she throws her arms around Betty’s neck. She releases her best friend only to grab her by the arm and yank her towards the guest room Veronica uses as a closet to get ready. Betty rolls her eyes at Veronica’s persistent desire to make her over. 

  
  


While Betty generally hates going out with strangers, she is having fun literally singing into her hairbrush to Michelle Branch while her and Veronica get fully dolled up for their blind double date. 

  
  


Two hours later Betty and Veronica arrive at an exclusive new Latin fusion restaurant with soft lighting and tall booths that provide a sense of privacy. The perfect spot for their date with A and J. The hostess walks them to the table at the back of the dining room and Betty’s nerves are buzzing in anticipation.

  
  


There, sulking in the booth next to an All-American looking guy with flaming red hair is J.Jones. The author of the manuscript Betty couldn’t put down last night. She recognized him from the few photos she could find in the extensive prep she did before their cancelled meeting, but nothing could prepare her for the chill that ran down her spine when his piercing blue eyes met hers. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, this was one of my favorites! I think it would be such a fun multi chapter and might make it happen at some point :)


	14. May 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fantasy/Fairy Tale  
> Prompt: Lesson Learned

**Genre: Fantasy/Fairy Tale**

**Prompt: Lesson Learned**

It’s been a week since Betty threw herself at Archie only to face rejection. She didn’t think that anyone noticed her heartbreak until she received a small gift from Jughead. 

“Jug, why did you give me a copy of the original version of  _ The Little Mermaid _ ?”

“Don’t be the mermaid, Betts. She gave up everything and tortured herself for a man that chose somebody else. You deserve better.”

_ Maybe better is right in front of her. _

“Lesson learned,” she says quietly, eyes downcast. 

He gives her a shoulder a squeeze and walks away. Betty stands stunned for a moment but comes to her senses quick enough to catch up to Jughead. She jogs in front of him and gives him a hug. Not typically one for physical affection, Jughead only hesitates for a second before he wraps his arms around her and tucks her head under his chin. Betty melts into him and he can feel her breath puff soft on his chest. 

“Thank you, Juggie,” Betty muffles into his warm embrace. 

Jughead tightens his hold around her, rests his head on top of her head, and whispers, “You’re welcome, Betts.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 ended up becoming a multi chapter called "The Lady's Honor." Check it out for a fun retro-50's bughead read!


	15. May 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Western  
> Prompt: Lucky Shot

**Genre: Western**

**Prompt: Lucky Shot**

“You?! YOU are E. Cooper from the Chronicle?” Sweet Pea inquires incredulously.

  
  


“But you’re a woman,” Fangs says in confusion.

  
  


“Last time I checked,” she quips. “I’m Elizabeth Cooper, but you can call me Betty,” she says with a tip of her hat. “As noted in my letter, I’m hellbent on telling the world the story of how the Serpents protect the Uktena. In order to do so properly I need to ride with your crew.”

  
  


“Jughead, you cannot be considering this. She’ll slow us down. Tell the little lady to mosey on,” Sweet Pea shouts to the only man in a black hat.

  
  


“If she can shoot then she can stay,” Jughead announces. “Fangs, set up the cans on the fence post yonder.”

  
  


Fangs does so quickly and Jughead tosses Betty his gun decorated with a little crown on the handle. Betty catches the weapon with ease. She widens her stance, closes one eye, and fires. The bullet clinks as it hits the middle can and it tumbles to the ground.

  
  


“Lucky shot!” sneers Sweet Pea.

  
  


A defiant smile paints Betty’s face as she hastily hits the remaining cans off the fence.

  
  


“She’s a better shot than you, Pea!” Fangs says with a laugh and Sweet Pea punches his shoulder.

  
  


“Looks like you’re riding with us,” Jughead says to Betty with a smirk. “Try to keep up, sweetheart.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about writing a Western, but I surprised myself with this little scene. I think the Serpents would make for a great posse and this feels like the perfect setup for some Bughead in the Wild West!


	16. May 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Work Place Drama  
> Prompt: Team Building
> 
> TAG: SMUT, language, Reggie gets shut down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG: SMUT & language

**Genre: Work Place Drama**

**Prompt: Team Building**

“I don’t date coworkers, Reggie, but thank you for the invitation,” Betty says to the cocky new marketing director.

  
  


“Think of it as team building then, buttercup,” Reggie flirts.

  
  


Jughead audibly groans from the cubicle next door upon hearing such a cheesy line causing Betty to try to choke back laughter. Reggie doesn’t notice that he is the butt of their joke and continues to talk about how “dope” the seats are for his season tickets to some sports team.

  
  


Jughead can’t handle another second of listening to Reggie drone on and decides to take action.

  
  


Jughead pops his head up above his cubical and interrupts the meathead trying to pick up an extremely disinterested coworker. “Betts, we have that writer’s meeting in 5 minutes, so we should probably get going,” he says with a smirk.

  
  


Betty follows his setup flawlessly. “Oh, shoot! You’re right, Jug. Sorry to cut this short, but we have to leave,” she says while gathering her notebook and favorite pen. “Have a good rest of your day, Reggie.” 

  
  


Once they are out of sight Betty runs into the storage closet with Jughead hot on her heels and closes the door as quietly as possible.

  
  


Within seconds Jughead has her pressed up against the wall kissing her neck messily with one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and the other hand moving south. 

  
  


Reggie happened to need batteries from the storage closet for his wireless mouse at the same moment Jughead was unbuttoning Betty’s shirt. 

  
  


“What the fuck?!” Reggie exclaims when he opens the door.

  
  


“Think of it as team building, Reg,” Jughead snarks as he closes and locks the door in Reggie’s face.

  
  



	17. June 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heat Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't the genre requirement this month and I did not stick to the precise 100 word count. What can I say? I'm a rebel. (Not really.)

**Prompt: Heat Wave**

Of course the air conditioning goes out on the hottest day of the year at the secluded hotel hosting the annual writing retreat. The humidity is unbearable and there are no fans available to even move around the thick air.

The workshops finally conclude for the evening and the room full of sticky writers make their way slowly up the stairs to their room since the elevator is out as well. Charm is all well and good, but Jughead would kill for a cookie cutter Holiday Inn with working amenities at this point. 

Jughead strips down to his undershirt and boxers upon entering his room and fans himself dramatically with the folder sitting on the desk. He sees the ice bucket out of the corner of his eye and curses himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

He turns on the cold water for the bath and grabs the empty ice bucket before making his way down the hall towards the ancient ice machine. 

In his haste he doesn’t notice that he is in his underwear in public or the beautiful blonde rounding the corner of the vending room with a full bucket of ice. 

Jughead barrels full speed into the girl causing the ice to fly into the air with some cubes landing in his undershirt and the thin tank top of none other than Betty Cooper, the brilliant journalist he has been crushing on the entire retreat. 

  
  



	18. June 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me a good college AU. Freshmen feels are such a gd mood.

**Prompt: Prom**

Jughead finds himself alone again with his dorm mate’s girlfriend’s dorm mate as Archie and Veronica “occupy” his room. With the other girls that Archie brought home he would go hide in the campus library since it’s open 24 hours and he likes the quiet to write. It’s surprising to even him that he enjoys the company of Veronica’s roommate and best friend, Betty Cooper.

Betty is a gracious host and he never feels unwelcome or goes hungry. It’s Betty’s turn to pick a movie so they’re munching on microwave popcorn and watching  _ Never Been Kissed _ . 

“I didn’t go to prom,” she says suddenly.

“Really? It seems like you would be the prom queen and head of the planning committee and in control of whatever else goes along with such a teenage milestone.”

“Well I was head of the planning committee and I guess I was in the running for prom queen. I had the dress and even picked out the hairstyle, but I got a lead on a big story that I couldn’t pass up.”

“That is so much cooler than my story.”

“What’s your story, Juggie?” 

“I was a loner back in high school, I know shocking,” he says sarcastically. “I never even thought about going to prom.”

“I wish I knew you in high school,” she says with a sigh.

“I don’t think you would have noticed me. I was good at keeping to myself.”

“I would have noticed you.”

  
  



	19. June 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrong Person

**Prompt: Wrong Person**

“Betts, no,” Jughead chokes out as he creates some distance between them. 

Hurt and confusion well up in Betty’s emerald eyes and Jughead knows he has to explain himself.

“I’m the wrong person,” he says resolutely. “You’re supposed to be with Archie and take over the _Register_ and have a white picket fence that he builds around your lawn and…”

Betty interrupts his list of what she should want by taking what she does want. She closes the space between them and pulls his face down so she can kiss him harder than she’s ever kissed him before. 

“Juggie, if you’re the wrong person then why does this feel so right?” 

  
  



	20. June 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Toni

**Prompt: Toni**

“Do you love him?” Toni asks, straight to the point, as Betty fumbles through photos for the yearbook they are editing together.

“I don’t want to,” Betty confides.

“But you do?” Toni pushes.

“Yes,” Betty says with a heavy sigh. “I don’t think I can ever not be fully in love with Jughead Jones. Even after he dumped me for wanting to be part of his Serpent world.”

Toni pulls Betty into a comforting hug while positioning the blonde’s back to the door just in time for Jughead to sneak out of his hiding spot in the closet. 

  
  



	21. June 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rescue Mission

**Prompt: Rescue Mission**

“Jughead, thank God!” Veronica says hurriedly as she pulls his arm that was typing on his laptop in his booth at Pop’s. “Jug, we have to go NOW!”

Jughead senses the urgency in her voice and shuffles to his feet quickly. 

“What the hell is going on, Veronica?”

“It’s Betty!” Veronica says seriously.

“Betty?” Jughead parrots as he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Betty,” Veronica huffs as she pulls Jughead towards the other end of the diner. “This is a rescue mission, Jones.”

Jughead picks up his pace as he starts to panic. A “rescue mission” in Riverdale could mean anything from kidnapping to gang violence to torture at the hand of a serial killer.

Before Jughead can finish conjuring his nightmare scenario of Betty stuck under a thick sheet of ice in Sweetwater River, Veronica pushes Jughead into a booth. And into Betty Cooper.

Relief washes over him to see his crush safe and in what looks to be one piece. He crashes Betty into a tight hug before his body catches up with his brain. 

“Well hello to you too, Juggie,” Betty teases.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he gushes. “When Veronica said we were on a rescue mission my mind started racing with all the horrible possibilities… hey, where IS Veronica?” Jughead says now looking for the feisty brunette.

Betty rolls her eyes and fails to surpress a flush of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Juggie,” she says as she plays with his hand and looks down. “I told V that I am falling for someone and, well…” she takes a deep breath and looks at him. He looks so sad, thinking his love for her will always be unrequited. 

“I’m still lost, Betts,” he says, not able to look away from her sparkling green eyes.

“Well, the thing is that it’s you,” she says as she tightens her hold of his hand. “V saw you across the diner and no sooner than the words fell from my lips did she leave the booth in a hurry. I’m sorry again for scaring you, V has a flair for the dramatic.”

“Say that again,” Jughead responds hopefully.

“What? We all know Veronica to be dra…”

“No,” he interrupts. “Say that it’s me again,” he says holding his breath.

Betty’s face splits into a blinding smile as she leans closer so their noses almost touch. “It’s yo…”

Jughead cuts her off again, but this time with his mouth. He has his hands on the sides of her face and pulls her into him for a passionate kiss that leaves them both gasping for air.

Veronica squeals in delight from her seat at the counter. She considers this mission to be a success.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this one <3


	22. June 2020 Bughead & Friends Drabble Challenge- Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fred's Ladder  
> TAG: SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG: SMUT

**Prompt: Fred’s Ladder**

The shadow of the top of Fred’s ladder pours into Betty’s window with the moonlight as Jughead sucks on the fluttering pulse at Betty’s neck with expert precision. She has just enough awareness of her surroundings to push a frilly, pink pillow into her face to muffle the moan ripping from her throat.

She feels Jughead smile into her neck and vibrate with a low chuckle. 

“Feel good, Betts?” he teases as he kisses his way down her body. 

“Mmmmmhumm,” is all Betty can manage to respond.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make it to day 7 because I got caught up in updating The Lady's Honor. It was the first challenge I didn't finish and a constant source of shame.


End file.
